<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than I Know Myself by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885605">Better Than I Know Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock/John shipper vid for the movie <i>Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows</i> with Robert Downey, Jr. and Jude Law. Created in 2012 using cam footage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than I Know Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuing in the fine tradition of setting mystery husbands to Adam Lambert. :D Special thanks to Rhoboat for her generosity.</p>
<p>I made this vid as a 24-hour challenge to myself. Forewarned is fore-armed, yes?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Better Than I Know Myself<br/><b>Song Artist:</b> Adam Lambert<br/><b>Fandom:</b> <i>Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows</i><br/><b>Pairing:</b> Holmes/Watson<br/><b>Length:</b> 2:24<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Images of violence.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Continuing in the fine tradition of setting mystery husbands to Adam Lambert. :D</p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/xcv6p3lornffeaco7sqe.wmv"> Better Than I Know Myself, 25MB WMV file</a><br/><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/ng0angly11qxdvzrdl4g.avi"> Better Than I Know Myself, 25MB avi file</a> <br/>Click to download.</p>
<p><b>Streaming:</b> <br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6fbYV8yuHE">Better Than I Know Myself on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
<p>Download and streaming links also available on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/232997.html"> Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>